Hank's Got the Willies
"Hank's Got the Willies" is the fourth episode in the 1st season of the Fox animated television series King of the Hill. It was written by Johnny Hardwick and directed by Monte Young. Synopsis Hank catches Bobby furiously windmilling his beloved Guild guitar, “Betsy.” Bobby explains that he was playing the instrument with a piece of cheese, a la his favorite comedian, Celery Head. After examining the guitar, Hank realizes his son chipped Betsy’s bridge. The next day, Bobby crashes Hank’s lawn mower into his truck and uses Hank’s pitching wedge to hit clumps of dog excrement. Peggy suggests that Bobby wants his father's attention and that Hank should take Bobby golfing. At first, Hank dismisses the idea outright, but when Bobby says his two heroes are a Gameboy champion and a bizarre worm-child, Hank decides he needs to take his son golfing immediately. Before they go, Hank drives Betsy to a local guitar shop. Along the way, Hank tries to think of a suitable hero for Bobby. Hank tells his son that his own idol has always been Willie Nelson, as he was born in Texas, plays the guitar, and loves to golf. After dropping Betsy off for repairs, Hank joins Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer for a game of golf. Bobby chips a ball right into a cup on his first try; Impressed, Hank allows Bobby to tee-off on the next hole. Bobby takes a mighty swing… and lets go of the club, which gracefully tumbles through the air until it strikes another golfer in the head. The foursome rush to the hapless victim’s side, only to discover the man is none other than Hank’s hero, Willie Nelson. After trying to help him, Hank asks Nelson for his autograph. Nelson takes a pencil in hand, but still suffering from his injury, he slumps forward into the steering wheel of his golf cart, leaving a signature that is nothing more than a straight line. Before Hank has a chance to tell Willie that he is his hero, the singer’s cart picks up speed and races down a hill. Convinced he cost his father the opportunity of a lifetime, Bobby rides his bicycle (with a guitar case strapped to the handlebars) to Willie Nelson’s mansion (now property of the United States Government). He finds Nelson playing a Gameboy in a nearby trailer. Bobby phones his father with news that Nelson has invited him to a barbecue party. When Hank arrives, he finds the singer strumming Betsy. Willie flips the guitar around and shows Hank that he autographed the instrument. Hank telephones his wife and invites her over to the barbecue. When she arrives, Peggy meets Dennis Hopper, who begins to flirt. Furious at Hank for showing the guitar so much attention, Peggy stomps towards her husband. But she melts when she hears Hank singing a song about how much he loves her. Funny Quotes Willie Nelson: Hey, I know you. You're the kid who rakes my lawn. Bobby Hill: No, I'm the kid who hit you in the head. Willie Nelson: With a rake? Bobby Hill: No, with a golf club. Willie Nelson: You've been rakin' my yard with a golf club? I want my quarter back. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1